


Rift: Dark (Exhale) - On Hiatus/Rewriting

by CMChalice



Series: Rift: CodexGrey [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMChalice/pseuds/CMChalice
Summary: When madness tried to take them both, Shekhinah resisted, and was forced to fight the one closest to her. To save the planet, she sacrificed everything, following him into the Lifestream. It would seem the Lifestream had other plans for her, though.Five years later - hunted, haunted, and still able to sense the corruption in her home world - Shekhinah clings to the hope she'll return in time set things right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: **Apologies for the teaser - I was struck with a bit of inspiration while working on the edit of next chapter's draft, and am having to re-work a LOT of the original text. One to two weeks, perhaps? Anyway, just wanted to indicate that I've no plans to one-and-done abandon.**_
> 
>  
> 
> _(long notes for ch.1 per my usual; they get shorter): I really hesitate to even call this a crossover; it's not laid on thick (I believe). That said, at the end of the day, I do borrow a number of FFVII concepts, and that is the OC's universe of origin, so I cannot argue too heavily against the point either (and at least one other character from that plane does make an appearance, eventually). I cannot even pretend I've read everything out there, but I have read an amount, and I do hope that this is truly the fresh spin on things that I feel it must be._
> 
>  
> 
> _In any case, I like to think of this as tastefully done, as far as crossovers go, and I hope you enjoy my take on the lore. We're going for darkly cinematic here; eventually I will I post the sister story 'Rift: Light' (Memories), which is a bit...ehh...fluffier in tone. It's also rather different as far as premise, despite sharing the same 'seed' as this story. Stay tuned and whatnot._
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, one last thing or three:_  
>  _So I've heard decent arguments from either side regarding random foreign words in stories such as this. I can see both sides, and try to avoid too many insertions, but I cannot completely escape it. Generally I stick to curse words (because they're fun) and things that don't really have a 1:1 English translation. Sometimes, outside of those two examples, this thing can help illustrate a certain attitude, and I figure you'll either be okay with that, or you'll find some other way to pass the time..._  
>  _*shrug*_  
>  _If the anime could get away with it, so can I (within reason, I promise)._
> 
>  
> 
>   _I at least won't make you search these out:_  
>  _kuso = shit! (but seems more classy, probably because I'm a shitty uni-lingual)_  
>  _hanyō = half-demon_  
>  _ningen = human (derogatory, in my mind...I couldn't think of a better way to illustrate the attitude)_  
>  _jaki = kind of like 'demonic aura' - something that can be sensed_  
>  _baka = idiot/fool/stupid_  
>  _yōkai = demon (and technically I should be using majin to refer to the more humanoid form, but decided that this word was better; this word is used in the English translation of the series, majin is not. Actually researching those synonyms was fun, but I must be true to the series at the end of the day)._  
>  _onna = woman - again I'm using the non-English to indicate uptight/disrespectful; 'bitch' just wasn't classy enough for him, yaknow?_
> 
>  
> 
> _This goes without saying (yet here I am, saying it...): I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own its characters; I also own nothing of the FFVII universe. Imitation is goddamn flattery, okay, so don't sue me. Or do, but I doubt my dice collection would cover the legal fees...not even if those sweet bone or titanium sets were included (and you'll take those over my dead body!)._  
>  _The bit of lyrics below belong to AFireInside ('Clove Smoke Catharsis', from 'Black Sails in the Sunset'). Nitro seems like a cool bunch of folks, and though I'm not sure what happened to the rights later on, it is my hope that they (they being whoever owns said rights now) understand fair use, and leave me alone. I'm not making money here, guys...just exorcising demons...heh...get it?_  
>  _Shekhi is mine, though._

_\- Let us set the scene... -_

The moon shone bright overhead, casting down a bleak and silver light; striving to make autumn's crisp air seem even colder to the figure, who still did not shiver as a chill breeze ruffled the heavy knee-length cloak she wore. Temperature? Feeling? Those things were for humans.  
This night was quiet, silent save for her soft voice and the crunch of decaying leaves underfoot, paired with the rustle of soon-to-die foliage overhead. The woman walked slowly, as if in mourning, along the trail; the stranger appeared to be lost in thought, paying nature little mind while singing softly to herself.

_If only pure sweetness was offered,_  
_Why's this bitter taste left in my mouth?_  
_If I could catch my breath_  
_Just to exhale_  
_I'd know_  
_That I  
_ _Held it in too long..._

_\- A less cruel world would have allowed Shekhinah's heart to stop five years ago... -_

* * *

"That's a really pretty song, but it sounds so sad," my sword hand extended automatically, but I did not yet summon the blade. This did not _sound_ like danger, but danger is known to cloak itself with innocence. I waited.  
She approached.  
"Umm here! Maybe these flowers will help you feel better?" The child seemed to materialize from nowhere, suddenly standing in my path, impromptu bouquet extended cheerfully in my direction.

I prayed for patience.  
The little one's orange and yellow kimono ruffled in the icy wind, but at least the cloth was thick, and she did not seem to shiver. Still, this was not an ideal situation. Still, she skipped and frolicked as if danger wasn't skulking just beyond the treeline.

"You should go home, child, it is cold and there are monsters in these woods." I stepped around the girl, avoiding her wide-eyed stare to continue my search for _him_ , hoping I would find some way to return before time ran out. Even in this foreign land, I could feel the planet still; I could feel his will at war with the evil, _still_ \- it could not be too late...but there would not be much time left. I felt this fact, this precariously hanging sword over my head, always.  
That the child posed no threat seemed clear, but she was not the only thing I sensed.

Releasing a sigh, and growing exasperated with the repetition and the games, in some way I felt a certain satisfaction - _that_ one was still afraid to face me honourably. I did not know his name, nor his purpose, but I knew he was the enemy; this is all that mattered.  
_More are coming,_ I confirmed, catching a foul scent upon the wind. Of course the girl still followed, oblivious and offering this or that to 'help' me.  
_Haha, as if I can be helped..._

I wondered if she, herself, sought death - there would be no other reason to come so close, no reason to approach a monstrous thing like me. The girl believed there was something capable and worthy of repair in me, but in truth it was _I_ \- my whole being - that was an abomination.

_*sigh*_

* * *

_\- Sesshōmaru's quickened pulse is an annoyance... -_

_Kuso! Rin!  
_ The girl seemed to draw trouble towards her, but...damn it...this was _not_ her time to die! When leaving them, I had not sensed any danger in the area, only the human woman, and she had not seemed a threat. Even Jaken could have dealt with her.

_Is it a group of Naraku's minions, perhaps thinking to use Rin against me? Such things will not work as they expect.  
_ I could smell the vile beasts, weak but strong in number. That Naraku thought this Sesshōmaru so easily manipulated only added to my anger; the filthy hanyō mocked me with this weak attack, begging to be punished for his insolence!

_There!_ The apparently suicidal female stood between Naraku's ghouls and Rin.  
_Idiot ningen, you are no match for them. Hmph, but may you die with honour then, at least you do not cower._  
It was a stupid act, but an ideal one as far as I could be concerned; she might provide a few seconds' distraction for the lesser demons - I was almost there.  
_It is unusual, I smell no fear but Rin's..._

I kept my eyes on the stranger and on Rin, flying as quickly as I could towards their location. I also wondered if the woman might be seeking death - she stood still, head bowed, calmly waiting for Naraku's filthy minions to approach. I would prefer the stranger try to fight, if only for a few moments; I still was not quite close enough, and those extra seconds would be crucial.

_Stall them, wench!  
_ If somehow that one survived and Rin did not, I would see to it personally that her luck ran out. I might be inclined to see to such things anyway, come to think of it. Why were they together in the first place?

Before I came into range, something happened. Whether luck or skill was aiding her, I cannot say, but the woman _did_ surprise me. Surprise - this Sesshōmaru is not so easily impressed. That such a thought even dared to cross my mind was an annoyance.

_But, what was that?_  
It happened quickly...the woman wore no weapon, but I saw her left hand shoot out, held in a strange configuration above her shoulder yet to the side. Almost without pause an enormously long sword - it had to be six feet long at least - appeared suddenly in the female's grip. Though mildly interested by the thing's appearance, I found myself angered by her negligence; I saw no way a simple human could ever wield such a weapon as I sensed; no doubt she held a yōkai blade! That it responded to her apparent call was offensive in itself!  
_If Rin gets caught in that ridiculous thing's arc..._

Three flashes. I blinked, surprised, and must have missed the rest while landing next to the uninjured child, who promptly began clinging to my leg - one day soon I would break her of that habit, I told myself again.  
The woman had grown still again, holding the long sword in a grip that was most unusual, but seemingly fitting of a blade that size. Her head remained bowed as the weapon dissolved into the air, and she began a slow march, humming softly as if nothing notable had occurred.  
_That blade...How does this ningen possess such a sword? That jaki..._

For watching over Rin, I would not immediately take her life for the offense of not acknowledging my presence, but I _would_ have answers regarding sword and its origins. No human, especially no human _woman,_ should be able to summon - let alone wield - a weapon with that strong an aura.  
_I must know how this is possible. I must find out who forged that weapon!_

"You, human!" I called, eyeing Rin as a warning to cease the nonsensical babble that had begun the moment she'd secured my leg in cling. With that look, the frightened cling dissolved as well. I believe Rin was trying to defend the wench, but now was not the time to consider the opinions of a human child.  
Seemingly uninterested, and continuing her song, the stranger ignored my call - as if to test my earlier decision to not immediately destroy her. This only served to fuel my rage; from what yōkai house did she pilfer such a sword? The woman had not even stopped to catch her breath - how dare she ignore on of her betters!  
_Impudent baka!_

I moved quickly to stand within and block her path, shifting to impede the woman's multiple attempts to go around. "You will tell me how you came to hold a demon sword, human - and then you will relinquish it. Such things are not for your kind to hold. If I believe your answer, perhaps I'll let you live." I waited, but she did not respond.  
"And you will look at me when I address you." I could not see the woman's eyes within her hood, and I would like to judge the truth of her explanation.  
_That technique was...hmm...effective,_ I had to admit it was, if only to myself, as I waited. She must have possessed the relic for quite some time, to have developed such a stance. All the same, though, I refused to allow a human, such a weak and fragile creature, the honour of impressing me!

The ningen sighed, moving her head slightly to glance up, as if finally noticing that I was _the_ great and powerful Sesshōmaru, before finally raising her stare. "Sephiroth?...no..." our eyes met as she sighed those words, and I began to question my sense and intuition. Hers were like no human eyes I had ever encountered.  
_They...glow...?_

Those eyes I caught were odd, luminescent things, and almost sent a shiver down my spine; piercing sapphires nearly halved by their horizontally slit and oblong pupils. Those eyes were reminiscent of a snake, or maybe some disgusting cat. Her eyes looked like a demon's might, but no demon I had ever known; they were like _nothing_ I had ever known.  
And the things I saw behind them, lurking, would give nightmares to a lesser man. The woman's eyes were torment in a sphere, void of light despite the glow, and almost _chilling_ in the depth of their reflected anguish.

For a moment, and a short one only, I wondered if I should just let the matter rest. In truth no harm was done to me or mine, but the questions would not rest within my mind - the who and what and how of the strange woman and her sword of strange proportions, coupled with the curiosity of how such a vulnerable looking creature could be holding at bay so easily the battle between vibrancy and vacancy I felt warring behind her eerie stare.

Yes, _something_ would not allow me to let this puzzle rest so easily.  
_If one could crystallize despair...  
_ The thought intruded as the thing held my eyes in its own...the depth of sadness emanating from those strange irises was something I could literally _feel;_ but I also thought I sensed a _power._ The combination was unsettling, but I could not look away; I would not be seen as weak to this creature that smelled human, but perhaps, was not.

"I am sorry, but you are mistaken - I am not a human. And this sword...haha...it is not of demons." The laugh was forced, but I could tell she was aware and not trying to fool me; the female something's cadence did not invite me to interrupt. Not unless I wished to risk missing vital information. "It is of an angel, and I only seek to return it to him," her voice was low, but still quite feminine; something that conjured images of crushed velvet unbidden into my mind; something that only complimented that unearthly, unsettling stare. I found myself intrigued, lured in by the promise of a mystery.  
I found myself wondering just _what_ an 'angel' was.

But I did not wish to _find_ myself anything, and growled harshly at the woman or creature, "Cease your nonsensical babbling, onna! Answer me or perish!"  
_Perhaps not a human...where is your fear?  
_ This was an... interesting creature indeed. A sad smile crossed the proclaimed not-human's face as she continued, "I have answered. But that aside, you..." again the false chuckle, as if she wished to manifest good humour but did not understand context or even the definition of the word. "You remind me of something pleasant, and I should not wish to spill your blood for just this small miscommunication. _Certainly_ we have no reason to be fighting, and I must continue on my journey. Many of my apologies for this trouble."

I _found_ myself again, scoffing at the deranged woman's arrogance - _spill_ _ **my**_ _blood?_ \- when she leapt away. The vexing creature now flew across the sky, propelled by a single dark and feathered wing, somehow sprouted from her right shoulder.  
Never have I been struck speechless in such an exasperating manner.  
_Humans...do not fly, no. And seldom do yōkai require wings when they wish to do so. This Sesshōmaru would know more of that one's origins._

Remembering my ward, so desperate earlier to share information, I wondered if some of her rambles might _actually_ be useful in identifying the interesting being we'd just encountered. I did try to soften some of the frustration and irritation from my look, before focusing on the child. "What do you know of that woman, and why was she with you in the first place?" Naraku's demons hadn't even looked towards Rin, I realized; perhaps that creature was their target instead. I might have use for her as bait if this proved true.

"Oh, the lady was singing, she had the prettiest voice, but seemed very sad. I was going to give her these flowers to cheer her up, but she didn't seem to hear me, then the demons came. I was scared, but I guess I didn't have to be because the sad lady was here. I like her now. I didn't get to give her the flowers though...maybe master Jaken will want them..."

I stopped listening, there was no information to be had and I was concentrating on the creature's scent.  
_Half-demon? No...no demon blood at all, at least not that I recognize. Hmmm...there is...something, though...something of power; I must have missed it when I cast the woman off as human - not a mistake I will make again.  
_ Normally, I would not care, but... _something_ was interesting - I would heed my instincts in this case. This, and I was curious as to that ridiculous nodachi and what unheard of creature might wield it, seemingly without effort.

_Was that aura of the woman, or the sword?_ I wondered to myself. My logical mind tied it to the sword, which would explain why I had not sensed it earlier, but my physical senses argued otherwise. The being herself had emanated power; she had a _presence_ for those few moments I had stared into her eyes.  
"Come Rin." I would find a place to camp her with Jaken and A-un, then begin the hunt.

_\- After all, the night is young... -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yōkai lord confronts his prey, perhaps surprised to learn of her predatory nature. Shekhinah retreats into memory and introspection, uncertain why the demon bothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Sorry, I had to be 'that' asshole - but I just wasn't into the overarching feel of the story as part two had left it. I'd added a lot of extraneous...fuck it yes, garbage, during editing and I just couldn't build around it all. So, as you see, I deleted it, tweaked some things, and have re-uploaded. I recommend at least a re-skim, if not a full re-read, my apologies in advance for taking your time. I did add one or two little somethings that I think will be very fun to play with later, though..._
> 
> _I think I'm just going to let this be the semi-self-indulgent thing that it is, but I'm learning and taking notes, and will apply them to future stories (such as the upcoming mirror-story Rift: Light (Memories) which I'm very excited for, despite the fact that it'll still be weeks to months until I even start editing the currently written content)._
> 
> _There's still an alternating POV going on, but I've been doing better with five to seven thousand word chapters; it would be another week if I tried to edit through the over ten thousand that Mr. DemonLord's POV adds..._
> 
> _I might also offshoot a similar, but different enough, story from this seed one day - one that does more of what I'd tried to mold the original into. For today, I'm going to again blame a lonely shower for starting the idea in the first place, and let it be what it is that it is and wants to be._
> 
> _In either case..._

_\- Shekhinah senses something... -_

He was close by, the demon who was not my Sephiroth, yet so resembled him in looks and manner. For five years now, I'd lived in this warped caricature of a country I'd helped to destroy, and the one in white was not the first of demons I'd encountered. He was certainly the least...demonic of them, though, as if truly an aristocrat. I didn't know what to make of this Sesshōmaru who called himself a lord, nor was I convinced that demons even had a sense of government or social structure, at least not in any way I might recognize or have obligation to accommodate.

The locals mostly called them yōkai, also the translation in Wutai, and I found this to be a much more fitting term; that word left a sense of elegance on the tongue, I think. Or, perhaps this difference was my own connotation for the foreign label, and how they'd used it in their propaganda describing Sephiroth and I during the war. In either case, the one called Sesshōmaru was undoubtedly a demon of a different sort, compared both to the creatures here and the ones I knew from home.

 _But, what reason does he have to follow me? I am nothing and no one to the people here.  
_ I did not wish to fight the yōkai sword-to-sword; it would be too much a reminder of old, unpleasant things. Looking down, I _tsk'd_ internally, pulling my hand back from the scar over what might've been my heart's location - back when I'd possessed one. Metaphorically, of course.  
No injury, no matter how severe or painful, had ever managed scarring; none but that - _of course_ Sephiroth would find a way to break the norm. I wondered if the demon sought to try his luck as well, or if we might have a chance at civil conversation.

To look closely, I would know the match was not exact, but still there were the most uncanny of reminders. This one's hair was close to silver, but more white and less metallic, and the demon's voice was low and smooth; the comparison makes no sense, but where my angel spoke cognac in the candlelight, the yōkai hummed like antique velvet, hidden in the shadows but never growing dusty.  
 _Oh please! Grow up,_ laughing at such silliness, I wondered if my own sanity was finally cracking, _next you'll be quoting Loveless and sporting too much red; such imagery is for those who have a soul._ My lack of normal sanity aside, the white one had been something to behold, and I would not mind a pleasant thing to rest my eyes upon. Haha, I would have given nearly anything to have PHS or other way to take his picture, _Just imagine, showing such a thing to Sephiroth..haha..._

Above the rest, what had made me fully stop before, that had been this demon's eyes - they were different also, but things revealed by them were much the same...they weren't afraid or too disgusted to meet my own. _*sigh*_ For all that I enjoy my solitude, the total isolation of late had begun to take a toll, I think, and would send my thoughts to the strangest places if I was not careful.

 _The mako with that golden glow, might they make an emerald green together?_ Of course, I knew things did not work like that, and also that such thoughts were dangerous. _Stop, Shekhinah, it is one thing to be lonely, it is another to be stupid.  
_ Yes, I decided that it would be best if I did not think of either man at all. Nothing good could come of either demons or the past, and my logical self knew that the resemblance was only superficial and coincidence. Besides, what of a heart I _did_ possess belonged to Sephiroth, and his to me; to think of any other would break my most important promise, the only that remained unbroken

But how to not think, when I could feel the yōkai lurking in the trees behind!? It seemed, to my intuition at least, that the regal demon might not wish to fight at all. It also sounded like he'd stopped, perhaps wishing to observe instead.  
 _Stalk and gather intel first, then decide on strategy...a standard, well-proven approach.  
_ Almost, I could smile - rationality was another trait they might've shared, and it had been some time since I last conversed with any one or thing. Loneliness was nothing like a _new_ companion, but it was one whose sting never seemed to fade with time. As such, the prospect of intelligent discussion was lifting my mood quickly, even if such prospects were accompanied by danger.

And, in truth, our brief encounter was to closest thing to conversation I'd experienced since parting with the one who'd helped get my bearings in this world, and who swore, with the most honest hazel eyes, that I was not dead and in the afterlife.  
 _Of course I was and am not dead - this is certainly no land of promise, save the promise to avenge Lord Kagewaki and pay penance for drawing such an enemy to his house. I had not known..._

Anyway, the short rendezvous with Sesshōmaru - and even the little one's chipper goading - had not been wholly unpleasant, as such interactions go, especially when it comes to yōkai. I was not unused to cold, aloof, or even arrogant and grating - in fact this almost let me feel a comfort or maybe sense of normal...and a sense of twisting in my chest; I missed my home and angel.  
 _No, in truth I only miss my friend, and could do without the rest._

 _Hmm..._ I (let? No, I) forced my mind to other topics, pondering the child - for all the white one had meant to appear without concern, he had come to save the girl. Had the scene not played out right there, I'd never have believed a demon might be so protective of a human, especially one so young; I imagined he was like a father to the girl.  
 _That is good for her, yes, and must mean the white one is not so bad...yes? For now, I will stay and see. Distraction might be nice, and speaking might be healthy, but I must_ _ **not**_ _forget myself or my mission to return._ I did not allow intrusion from the other thought - how petty, even, to imagine being jealous of a child. I did not need a family!

Also, I did not need a second one to hunt me, and if the white one came so far already, there must be something of a reason. Perhaps if not, I might convince this demon to leave me to my sorrow - do they not enjoy when (peop-) things suffer? Or was that only stories from my home? For many of the species, I have observed such misfortune as their goal, but I did not believe Sesshōmaru so simple as most others of his kind.

 _Speaking of...  
_ Yes, perhaps there was an upside - a chance for learning why certain yōkai took such...interest in me. The purple one was not the only to show odd symptoms of a strange obsession, but since he remained hidden like a coward, he was the first I could not deal with quickly. The lesser ones attacked or fled on instinct, and what I might call the aristocratic demons saw me as a thing to conquer or collect, I think. Words like 'take' and 'mine' were common to their frenzies, but I have no wish to be possessed.  
 _But at least they help ensure my fighting skills stay sharp,_ I chuckled not-so-sadly to myself.  
The white one, he would be one of the first who thought, not mindlessly reacting to whatever ingrained sense it was I triggered in the demon-kind. This self restraint I found refreshing, if not somewhat confusing. Here, unlike in my home, I was nothing special and should not have garnered much attention.  
 _*sigh*_

 _There is too much anger, too much self control. He means to hide something, but what? I'd left myself open for that second, when I thought him someone else...stupid girl! I should not have let him see me! Oh Gaia, what had I let slip?  
_ Of course, I did not let my posture show these thoughts and revelations. I was still a first class SOLDIER, after all, and we have our reputations. Even if I wasn't, as if such a thing were possible, never had I been allowed to feel too freely. To be honest, it was frightening sometimes, not knowing what I was supposed to be or emulate.  
 _BAH! I hate this place and what it does to me! Fright is not a thing I know!_

Ever since arriving, even after adjustments to the lack of mako - save for what my body naturally produced - I'd felt something gnawing at my mind. I was cracking, slipping slowly into madness; deteriorating in a way that had me envious of Genesis and how easily he'd died...  
 _No. Gen was weak and incomplete; I am not! I cannot be...even if Sephiroth_ has _grown to hate, I will still forgive him. I would still give up my soul to any torment, if it might save him from that twisted version of himself...haha perhaps already I have done that and truly am in Hell?_

No, I could feel the truth, screaming in my every cell - the planet of my 'birth' still suffered...my angel still fought the evil force that wished to take his mind. But it was not the time for darkened thinking, regret cannot change the past; it _was_ the time for my attentions to be focused on the haughty demon, and what he might be wanting.  
Civilized or not, the white one was of yōkai, and their nature is nearly dangerous as mine. And of course there was the question - just how different could he truly be, and why did such a high and mighty thing spend the effort to track me over such a distance?

 _In any case this might be something nice, I think, to speak with someone who is not myself. We will do this thing, but...carefully.  
_ I held no high hopes our meeting would be pleasant, but to think on the possibility of nice was a welcome change. Any deviation might have been pleasant at this point, if it could take my mind away from things I didn't yet know how to fix.  
 _And any is more than none...Gaia have I truly grown so lonely? I have never needed others...just one... But a chat in passing, or a simple curiosity, that is nothing like a need; I only wish to end the chase and get back to my search for some way home with sanity intact, and distraction helps keep sanity. Yes._

Having switched my song to a softer hum when first sensing Sesshōmaru's approach, I shifted down and into silent thoughts of melody; this would indicate my choice to interact, but not to bow or cow as I thought he might expect. I dislike the thing I am, but so long as _I am,_ I would maintain a certain...control over my life. Never would I be a slave again - that idea is what tore away my Sephiroth, but I knew he would regret more if I had bowed to the Jenova thing.  
 _ShinRa controlled us both for far too long, and I will_ _ **not**_ _allow any puppetry again, even in simple interactions. I hope you understand, my angel, why I could not bow to you, even if that had been truly_ _ **you**_ _._

The demon stopped, not far away, but also did not speak or indicate a wish for me to do so. Instead, the white one took a survey, looking almost curious in what little was betrayed by the blank expression, one he might've though I could not read. I had many years of practice, though, and it would not take long learn his subtle cues and what they gave away. I watched the yōkai watching, learned his tells and saw that some of mine were just as clear to him, as if in trade.  
 _No, I do not require fire for either warmth or vision. Yes, I had no plan to camp here following our meeting. *sigh*_ Sesshōmaru also caught that I was lonely - an outcast to both worlds - but I could not gauge whether he believed this could be exploited. _But that notice I should not forget, just in case. Yes.  
_ It had stung, that almost-pity in the lord of demons' eyes. Thankfully, the look dissolved quickly, and with time I might convince myself I hadn't seen it.

When the hidden offered nothing more, I caught myself staring at his facial markings - stripes were not uncommon that I'd seen, but the crescent moon...no, I do not believe in signs, and certainly not in serendipity or fate. No, I thought nothing of the mark, outside of appreciation for aesthetics; most yōkai of what I believed to be high rank were also stunning in their looks. That he could be a priceless statue meant... I knew the thing it meant was nothing, but a sudden vision disagreed, and I could not cast it from my mind - a woman who _was_ a statue, because she wished to die, but couldn't. I had read her notes and journals.  
 _Crescent...Lucretia? She had carried Sephiroth, so then did I have - no, it does not matter! She was nothing like a mother to him anyway, just a coward and a tool. My own as well, if she exists!_

By now Sesshōmaru had closed the distance, and stood before me staring - perhaps looming might have been the better word - close, but not enough to cause discomfort. Minutes passed, and still the stubborn demon made no sounds while I sat, trying to not think or near-hallucinate again. Since he did not speak, and perhaps because I had embraced the vision's anger and am not exactly pliant, I did not look up or make a sound myself. But, to be polite, gave a nod of acknowledgement and hello in Sesshōmaru's direction. After this, finally, things began to happen.

At long last, he did begin to question, looming with a harsh expression over the spot in which I sat; the yōkai was not near as subtle now as his silence had been before. I did recognize the simple strategy of intimidation, but between the war and labs, I'd lost the ability to fear others long ago.  
 _Among other feelings...haha ha ha..._ I allowed the smile, wry and awkward as it was, to add flair to the image I thought best for this confrontation. I had decided to be honest, and to show the lord Sesshōmaru that I was not a threat, and likely nothing worth his precious time.  
My own tactics were more delicate, I think, but should keep the power balanced without offense enough to make the white one feel defensive of his pride. I missed these games; I missed playing them with Sephiroth.

"What tricks do you attempt to play, onna? I would know how one who reeks of ningen carries such a weapon, then dares threaten this Sesshōmaru with it." The white one did not yell, but was sure to emphasize any words he thought important. "Do not presume I ask for any reason other than to ascertain how much trouble you might cause me later, should I decide to let you live." Sesshōmaru's hand, sharply clawed and slender, rested lightly on the pommel of his sword.

 _He expects me to be frightened, perhaps to beg and babble? Oh, high demon Sesshō-maru, you are better than to judge so poorly, are you not?  
_ A cocky one, this yōkai was; not that my angel hadn't been as well, but he'd been far less vocal on the subject, letting actions and his reputation do the heavy work. Almost, the resemblance was changing from a painful reminder to something that amused me, and to not offend I masked the smile with a sigh. "Threaten? No, there must be a miss of understanding," the words might sound coy at first, but my tone was not. I was, at this point, only stating facts and truth...and perhaps playing up my foreign cadence to add an air of innocence to the misinterpretation. Truly, I would not enjoy a fight with him.

That said, there would be nothing close to innocence if the demon forced me to remember or relive the fight with Sephiroth, so I attempted something like a smile and tried to speak with reason.  
"It is as I said, white one, I have no fight with you and do not wish to find one. It was your decision to stand there in my path, blocking my ability to move on in peace, just as you _chose_ to follow me to here." I suppose his curiosity was the reason, and saw no need to speculate aloud on motivations he may not wish to share.  
To answer the demon's other question would not prove so simple; I thought it rude, though, to not offer something of a try. "Hmm..the sword?" My best and kindest smile followed, as it often did when I thought of Sephiroth, "It seems to have chosen me, I think, and not the other way around. How else would I call it from the air, if it did not wish to come?"

The white one did not like my smile, nor the explanation, but kept his temper hidden; I believe the demon did not think me capable of challenging his skills, just as many others hadn't. If there was one technique in which I'd always surpassed Sephiroth, it was swallowing my pride when needed, knowing it would be an advantage in the end. This self-proclaimed lord was arrogant and spoiled; I would try humility and verbal tact, then, if it meant I might not need to injure him or worse.  
 _Even looks alone...it would be too much like the last time I saw Sephiroth. It was the only way to save his soul...I'm so sorry..._

Pushing down the pain of memory, and looking up into the demon's eyes, I let authentic softness touch my voice and features. "I only wish to continue searching for some way home, far from these lands you claim, in peace. My concerns, I do not think, are anything that might conflict with yours, and soon there will be violence enough despite." This was not a warning or a threat, and the yōkai saw and understood this, head tilting to the side as if to question my last words. "As you saw before, I am hunted, and no I am not certain why. The purple one has chased me for years, growing especially relentless these past few weeks. Already more of his minions approach to try and die again. You can sense them, yes?"

 _It would be a shame to stain such a lovely garment for no good reason,_ I thought, but only to myself as I know the thought was strange and sideways from our topic, watching Sesshōmaru consider my ask and explanation. The yōkai was immaculate, surprisingly so for how little of hygiene or technology was known here, and certainly for one who wore the colour white.  
 _What I would give to for a hot shower or my radio,_ those I missed as well, of course, but not as badly as my angel.

"Hng." Demon-lord Sesshōmaru did not offer many words, but he did not have to; I could read the eyes and posture clearly. The yōkai was inspecting yet again, to see if I spoke truth - I did, he knew, but still he wore a look of bothered that flared the thing I call his aura with new levels of intensity. I watched the demon sniff the air, a question - and apparently its answer - flicked across those golden eyes, of course without affecting any other feature, followed by what I interpreted as confidence in calculation. It was here the yōkai's expression chose to stay.  
 _Enemy of my enemy perhaps? Or does he see me as something to be used as bait, maybe he will try to befriend and then betray?_

In truth I believed it was the latter, and so Sesshōmaru's sudden tension, and the indignation when he spoke again, caught me by surprise; there was no ruse or strategy when, with widened eyes, I took a small step back, concerned.  
 _What have I done to so offend? Perhaps just that I exist? Such a fucking monster even demons cannot stand to be around me...  
_ Thankfully, in some way, the hurt that followed also calmed; such feeling I knew well and could contain. There is nothing like the sting of sharpened fingernails against the palm to restore order to one's thoughts, this lesson I'd learned both young and quickly. No matter the external pain, if you control the smallest portion, in a sense, you control it's whole effect and can turn it on the inner kind.  
 _Now if my brain could just separate the truth from memory, I could avoid such trouble all together. You are better than this, Shekhi! You are better, and this is not your friend. Who cares if he is angry? Friends are not for what you are._

The demon noticed that I'd slipped, eyes lingering near my method of recovery, but did not acknowledge either thing outright. He was busy nursing that unnecessary anger, I think, but finally did reveal its source. "That is _my_ fight, you...you meddlesome fool! Perhaps I do not wish _you_ to sully my prey," the white one paused, appraising me again, before dropping to sit next to me on the water's shore. Every move was grace, just as I'd expected, but the choice to sit - now of all times - was not something I'd foreseen. We had some time still, before I would need to deal with the approaching threat, but...

 _But this is why you seethe and fight that wish to rub your temples? Trust I would rather not be pestered, either, and were it possible would gladly leave the purple one to you._  
It was not a good time for questioning reactions, not so directly, so I kept silent and waited for Sesshōmaru to settle or continue. I assumed this would be when he was finished pouting, or if true luck struck, when the level of ridiculous finally hit. It's not as if I could apologize that the enemy found my life more worth taking; the spoiled must-be-aristocrat might find some transgression in even an attempt - and I doubted I could make such an attempt without thickly layered sarcasm, anyway.  
At least, partially, some of his effect on me and memory was lessened by this immaturity, but stupidly I stayed. Something in the white one's posture kept me sitting on the bank instead of leaving to deal with my attackers.

I remained in place, and could feel the demon's stare, boring into me as if the look alone might alter the reality of my being hunted. The yōkai's breath had slowed to normal, so I chanced a flash of eye contact to try to judge his mood in and state. Again, the demon did not turn immediately away, as others often tend to, and so I chose to hold the look in place, secretly pleased to be allowed. A part of me was curious as well, wondering on the white one's wonderings, as it seemed he'd calmed himself already.  
"Why does Naraku pursue you so relentlessly, woman?" Sesshōmaru meant 'how useful might you be as bait' if my reading was correct, but such goes without saying when it comes to demons. Not much of a surprising thing, in truth, though I'd sworn that after ShinRa and Jenova, I would never be used as another's tool.

 _And just as well..._  
It was my turn to tilt my head in question, for in truth, I had no idea why. Perhaps answers might be found, though, in conversation with this other yōkai - one who might know more of how the species thinks?  
"Na-ra-ku?" Such strange syllables for names, even with my basis for comparison, that they still gave my tongue some trouble. "Hmm, I do not know with any certainty what his interest is, but assume he seeks the angel's sword. What other reason could there be?" Humbling my voice again, I cast the line, "Your insight, lord Sesshō-maru, would not be unwelcome. I am not wholly familiar with your kind or their motivations."

 _How am I of any interest?_ I thought about that, but did not specify, as I was beginning to have questions in my own mind. For the first few years, I had avoided the attentions of all but weaker demons, it would seem. The last few I'd encountered, at least those with any power worth a notice, had shown far too much attention in my mind. This was an interesting pattern, but not one that I wished discussing in depth just yet, not when danger was so close.

Rising, as the minions were closing in and I did not wish to sully the clearing with their bodies, I added with a sigh, "But, this thing is not for him to have, nor is any other thing the coward wants from me." It was time to walk away, and so that is what I did - much to Sesshōmaru's displeasure, I believe. This did not stop me from remembering and needing to correct the white one's words before I left, "And as I said before, I am not of humans. So your other question..." I could only grin a small amount, waiting for the demon to respond - I did not wish to show bad manners, after all.

But that pause was short, as I also wished to greet my foes without letting them too close; _I_ enjoyed killing, _I_ was a monster on my own and I believe Sesshōmaru still did not understand this truth. Any grief I felt was only for the one life I had lost, not the many I had taken, and if one thing offered a respite from sadness, it was the act of taking and destroying more. This trait was nothing close to human.

Hearing no reply was a disappointment in some ways, for I was not against continued company once the scum had been removed. Sesshōmaru did glance up as I turned to leave, but did not otherwise react..at least I'd thought, until _again_ I found an armoured chest mere inches from my face. Perhaps it was the white one's station that prevented such a simple thing as 'wait a moment, please.' I might even have accepted sans the please, had the demon tried this method.  
 _He is so fast, even with my sight enhancements...I would like to see this one in Midgar,_ I was imagining a very amusing scene, almost wishing the white one could understand the humor or technology. _I wonder how long he would last, before attempting to stand before a moving truck? Hmmm...actually I wonder if he might have the strength and sturdiness to stop it..._

Cross, but less irate than earlier, Sesshōmaru cut my daydream short. "That answer was not useful, onna. You reek of human, what else would you be?" It would seem this Sesshōmaru did not cope well with mystery or lack of knowledge; and were I not the target of this search, I might agree at least with the sentiment, obstinacy aside.  
In either case, now was not ideal, and the sideways glance and hesitation meant the demon would add another question.  
 _Patience, Shekhi._ Few things make me truly angry, I'd been trained to be above such distractions, but I _cannot_ stand corpses when left to rot somewhere I consider clean or peaceful. Not after what the things we did in Wutai, anyway. That said, there was still some time for speaking before I would have to leave, to meet the pursuers somewhere that was not this pleasant lakeside clearing.

Sesshōmaru might be lucky I found his voice to be a thing of calm and soothing just the same; LTG Shekhinah is not one to _take_ orders, but he did not know this and I did not wish prolonging my delay. "Even if the weapon is Naraku's goal, there must be good reason. You shall explain its appeal and secrets, and how it is you hide your scent and aura, or..." Like the question on my apparent scent and aura, the demon's pause was unexpected. One such as him, I imagined, was likely to be skilled when it came to making threats.  
I suppose he caught my agitation and adjusted the approach, this I had not expected either. "If my enemy seeks a certain power, I would know the consequences of his attaining it, not that there is any need to explain myself to _you._ " I did not disbelieve the irritated demon, but also thought him capable of reason. Now was not the time for stories, but I might be willing to discuss the topic further.

 _And I thought for a moment he might've lost some of the cockiness...yōkai men are something else.  
_ "Yes, I will do this thing," I answered, waving a hand and showing I could also act a-cock, even if I might be lacking in equipment; perhaps I wished to tease the gods of death again. I only know that approaching battle did strange things to me, sometimes.

To balance such a gamble, I bowed slightly, also outlining the things to happen next. "...but only after the approaching enemy has been given my most proper of the greetings and goodbyes," the anticipatory grin, which I knew did not look sane as I chose to wear it, was a weapon on its own; coupled with my unnatural eyes, my look gave demon-lord Sesshōmaru a moment of the pause. Well, that and how I'd dared give him and order back, which was something he had not expected. This only made me smile more, given the thrill for death tingling through my every nerve, though in truth I still did not wish specifically to harm _this_ demon.

 _But you must move, white one, for I strongly wish to cause harm...in ways even you might lack the capacity to understand.  
_ To force the thought of such potential challenge, of what it might be like to dance with the lord yōkai and swords...to push this errant thought very far away was not the easiest of tasks just then, but as a task it was accomplished. I did not trust what such a fight would do to me later, even with the pleasant detachment from emotion peaking now. "This is the direction I must travel now," adding for something of a reason, "I do not wish their corpses to ruin such a peaceful clearing."

Agreeing with my statement, I assume, the demon acquiesced without a word. He seemed as much intrigued as he was disturbed, still visually touched by that look I knew I wore so well. I appreciated how Sesshōmaru held his mask in place, and felt a surge of pride for the minute crack that I had caused to show. A similar victory, against my angel Sephiroth, had earned my first true kiss at seventeen, and revealed I had a biting fetish; two years later he drove Masamune through my heart, smiling just as I did now, even as I grabbed the blade and flung us both into the Lifestream.  
 _This is what I am, you see now? I love it, cannot live without it, and am unable to even properly hate myself for these things - all because this power feels so natural! I hate myself for being unable to truly hate what it is I am; for understanding that there is no golden god or template against which I do or don't compare. Gaia, it's all so ruthlessly ambiguous! I could..._

 _ **Control!**_ _Shekhinah, stop!_ I did not wish to let my...emotions did not seem the proper word, but it did not matter - I could not afford to fall completely to the rush, and cleared my mind of nonsense, focus shifting to the enemies and their locations.  
That I hated the idea of my true nature did not mean I could not accept its usefulness when unleashed, or at least only lightly chained. That release was...it was just as much necessity as food or drink for normal human things. I know it makes little sense, but this dichotomy of hatred and indulgence allowed me to keep going, free from the same craze that had overcome my Sephiroth. At least, this was my working theory; in truth I did not know much about myself at all, especially the parts marred by ShinRa and Jenova.  
 _And on that infuriating note, it is time to go release this tension, yes. No more stopping to be derailed by trains of thought!_

Blocking me again, but with a very different bearing and demeanor, a curt nod and strange look were all the yōkai offered before leaning down and very close, to...to sniff at me? Because the strangeness finished quickly, and since my path was cleared more quickly than my thoughts, I chose to give the unusual action something of a pass. I chose as well, to pretend I did not hear the low rumbling, trapped within the demon's throat; already it would be difficult enough to dismiss the feel of warm skin and breath along my collar, among some other things I had not felt in quite a while.

 _This one either very much hates, or very much enjoys something he detected; in either case I must be wary. Keep your distance, Shekhi.  
_ Other things were more important at the moment, though, and I stowed the thought away before entering the treeline with senses sharp and open. The enemy was very close and closing in; it was time to relieve some stress.

I felt the demon follow, but knew he had no intent to assist or join my fight. Sesshōmaru wished to watch, remaining spotless, I think, though I'd no ideas as to why one such as I might be worth the bother or risk of stains to view. His kind were strange, indeed.  
 _But now, at least, you will see how human I am not, immaculate one..._

"No, assuredly not human, then...but what? Not just what...how?" I heard the quiet words, spoken as if in answer to my thoughts, but could not ascertain their tone; other things required my attentions at the moment and I wished full devotion to my task.

_\- Oh no, she's not completely without Jenova's 'gift' at all. -_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight backtrack showing the end of our previous scene from another viewpoint, followed by Sesshōmaru's observations on the strange girl's fighting style. Shekhi has some memory troubles, in a sense, and finally succumbs to the idea that certain demons are easier to get rid of than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, here we are...finally. What was chapter two looks like it is going to end up being chapters two through four or five. If I can get over that hump, though (never was fully satisfied with how I'd mushed them together initially), then things will go more smoothly. It is really only this beginning bit I keep wanting to rework._
> 
> _That said, life is what it is, and I don't have the free time that I did a few months ago. I'm not sure why or what changed, but I just cannot find the hours I used to spend working on these. Between this and 'Angels' I'm hoping for two updates monthly - one per story - but make no promises._
> 
> _If someone wants to pay me, I'll change some names and pull a 'Twilight/50 Shades' - haha - but outside of that, no promises in concrete. It does feel good to finally get this out, though._
> 
> _As far as vocabulary, where I do that thing some folks hate and throw a proper Japanese word in, I think we've already covered gaijin (outsider, bad connotation) and nodachi (field sword/great big fucking sword (though in literal translation, sans the curse, ōdachi would be the latter...but I went with nodachi due to the thing's actual use in the field)._

- _We join the yōkai, perplexed_ _and perturbed as usual, with his own viewpoint overlapping just a bit with events previously described..._ -

_No adrenaline shakes nor rapid heartbeat, no fear at all. Just that suffocating misery, lurking behind every word and action..._  
More than I hated mystery, I hated _this_ particular riddle - what was this creature? Were there more, and could they pose a threat united?  
_Why is it that_ I _care to ponder this at all?_  
To add that Naraku had taken such an interest was perplexing - the woman's sword held power, but wasn't so far above most other yōkai weapons; not enough to be worth such a waste of energy and resources.

_The female did admit pure speculation, and does not seem to know his reasoning; was the weapon truly her best guess? Or, is she hiding something else, perhaps some relic or esoteric knowledge?_  
My instincts did not believe the woman intentionally deceitful, but without any better explanation I refused to discount the possibility in its entirety, especially watching her demeanor begin to shift in less than subtle ways as the enemy neared. That awful, melancholy fog began to clear with the woman's assertion that she was 'not of humans,' but I could not be wholly pleased, this new aura only adding further mystery and questions.  
The whole charade grew increasingly tiresome.

"That answer was not useful, onna! You reek of human, what else would you be?" When she dared to walk away from me again my temper almost snapped, but I am not one to let others 'make' me angry...or anything else for that mater.  
It was with admirable self control that, again, I placed myself calmly within the woman's path - unmoving, ensuring I would not be ignored, and adding an aura of intimidation to my orders. _You would regret tapping my anger in full,_ I sought to illustrate.  
_I have enough frustrating me as it is.  
_ Naraku does not often act so brazenly. No, he is one more likely to resort to tricks and similar cowardly vices, and it would be beneficial to discover exactly what kind of power might drive the bastard to risk openly sending hunters into _my_ domain.

So, when the _something_ met my eyes again, and her own lacked both sense and fear, I had no choice but to backtrack some assumptions. It was not bloodlust that I saw, nor even anger at my denial of her claim; the female held complete control despite the subtle changes. But that smile, and the craving in the woman's serpentine eyes, told me not to interfere...not yet in any case.  
_I had not taken this one for a predator, interesting...yes this I'll need to see. To see, and..._  
The first encounter might have ended differently, had she worn this look and not one of such infernal sadness.  
_...see and..._

It was over before I could have ever had a chance to stop it - I'd never had reason to check my instincts before that moment - and recovered rational sense only _after_ beginning to pull away from a...very close inspection of the stranger. What option did I have, after such a glaring indiscretion, but to step aside and allow her on her way?

_What, exactly, did you just do to me?_ I thought, tonguing my slightly enlarged canines and channeling any uncertainty surrounding whatever instinct _that_ had been into something more befitting of daiyōkai.  
"Well, be about your business then, woman!" She hesitated, but only briefly before stalking off with mumbles of that odd and foreign name again.  
"Hmph," I was the one who should have been incredulous; I hadn't even broken the skin. If anything, she should thank me and praise my mastery and hold over even that most primal and bizarre impulse, which was brought on by _her_ strangeness in the first place!

Yes, and I myself still did not care what a _se-fear-oth_ was, but did care to ensure the gaijin wouldn't turn back, before nearly collapsing against a nearby tree; I was able to breathe only in short bursts, fighting my own nature and wondering how in all of Hades she'd provoked such a thing. Wondering why, as well.  
_It's not poison, nor venom..._ _ **breathe**_ _and pull yourself together!_  
It hadn't even been my intent to come so close, to...bah! But, well, she didn't even dodge or stop me; I was quite sure the woman didn't have to remain so still.  
_Too still...no, I would have tasted fear that close..._  
I can't help but worry that, for a moment, I resembled the mongrels that give our kind a bad name - eyes red and claws extended while the internal struggle for control concluded. Such a thing could ruin the reputation I've worked very hard to cultivate.  
Yes, _that_ was the root of my concern; nothing else.

Reluctance, among other things, aside, I knew there was only one way to proceed. We would call it a draw and simply not speak or think of the interaction again; I'd barely scratched her, and this one has no need to give an explanation. For all the woman knew, such actions were not abnormal for yōkai such as myself. I doubted she had much evidence to the contrary, either way.  
_That was very far from normal, though. Why does my body suddenly betray me to such base and useless drives, and towards one so below my station?_

At least the odd sensation had begun to fade, even as my mind joined the apparent mutiny against good sense and asked just how I might define the woman's station, given what I'd perceived a few moments ago.  
Vexing as the question was, at least it was an alternative to dwelling on the former topic.  
_What the fuck is she? Scent is scent, and should be near immutable, but hers changed...was changing rapidly. It wasn't adaptation, and did not seem reactionary, but...but what? Maybe it wasn't changing, maybe I was just close enough to break...what, some illusion?_

Perhaps the girl had lost her mind and memory somewhere? Was it not impossible that scent was of the strange and lesser-known lines whose ancestors mixed with eccentric yōsei clans? No, this was unlikely given that, despite peculiar speech patterns, the strange woman didn't seem _that_ insane or out of touch with reality.  
Outside of her precarious situation, courtesy of exasperating me, anyway.  
_Probably isn't even trained in the arts of a proper consort...not that I...it was just a train of thought._

A few minutes passed with me just standing, displeased and staring daggers into the large oak against which I'd been leaning earlier. Smartly, the tree remained silent, or was it taunting me?  
_Enough! It is just a stupid tree. Perhaps Bokusenō...no, I would have to kill him for knowing of the indiscretion, and_ that _old tree is useful in other ways._

That _I_ could not identify her nature was...something in and of itself worth noting.  
_This is your fault woman! Shouldn't have remained so still..._  
Be assured, the ningen concept of _conscience_ does not apply to my kind, and could not be used as explanation, but some-fucking-thing prevented me from turning around and heading back to my own...my own 'pack' as it might be called.  
_Dammit...of all the thorns to be driven into my side..._

Settling on annoyed as an appropriate reaction, and ruminating on whether to follow and how far, the simplest plan occurred. The onna's strange nature had been such a distraction before, but in truth a simple solution existed all along!  
I would take that sword, denying Naraku his prize, once the lower class demons finished the eccentric mortal off. Perhaps this stranger's corpse could answer questions that her impudent mouth would not. And if it didn't, well the thorn would still be gone. I sensed twelve or so approaching, and they were all stronger than those worthless minions from the forest.  
This Sesshōmaru had no plans to interfere on the creature's behalf, of course.

_Pity, I almost wasn't bored, but curiosity is fleeting, and certainly is not caring or true interest._ I told myself that it was a good thing, this farce of a chase coming to an end so quickly. _I have more important matters to tend to anyway. Yet..._  
_Always a fucking yet these days,_ eyeing Tenseiga warily, as if it was at fault, rather than just the catalyst for what may one day be the complete destruction of my image, I grudgingly considered an alternative.  
This was not without a healthy eye-roll and some choice cussing, uttered under my breath, of course.

Yet, few things amused me anymore. Still, it would be a shame and a waste of energy to bloody my hands with the stink of lesser yōkai. Some so far below my station barely warranted a passing glance, and as long as they did not dare approach, I should leave them to their savagery. Watching, though, that might tell me something useful about the gaijin woman.  
_I will watch, that is all.  
_ It did not take long to find the battle, and though I had expected the odds to be imbalanced...I had not expected such to be in the woman's favour, nor so greatly. If I did not know better, I might've thought she was prolonging things; not toying with them, exactly, but taking time to learn their fighting habits.

_A chance to study, then...the reasons do not matter,_ I thought, watching the fight from a distance and wondering when last I was so entertained. She did hold herself well, for one who reeks of human, I will grudgingly admit. It was becoming obvious, though, that this creature was something...something else, and entirely not...of humans.  
_Who speaks like that anyway? Strange..._

I did not bother to suppress the smirk, pleased to not require interaction with such weak things just to prolong my interview. And that interview was certainly a thing that must continue, observation confirmed. The minor demons Naraku had sent would be no match for...for whatever this female-shaped entity was.  
_Fascinating,_ that is what the woman was. _But how and still, why?_  
I could not explain it, and wondered for a moment if I was being manipulated by some outside force.  
_Using her to trap me,_ _ **that**_ _is more like Naraku than this farce of an attack._  
Other than some unexpected vibrations from Tenseiga, though - and they did not feel extremely foreign, nor tainted - I sensed nothing of the sort.  
_And I have been quite bored lately either way._

Observing, I did begin to understand Naraku's want of the bizarre sword, if that was his true goal. The weapon was unforgiving, going so far as to cut beyond it's senseless length by emitting waves of power; it took nearby trees and rocks, as well as demons, down with ease. I did not recognize this power, and it didn't seem like natural yōki...yet it also did.  
But the reverberations felt ancient - far beyond what I saw as possible for the one who held it. Concentrating too hard on that power left an itching, crawling vibration lingering in my bones, daring me to solve its riddle.  
_I need to face, or somehow learn of this magic. What is it?_

Enticing.  
That fucking power was intriguing, addicting in a way no puzzle had ever been before. I _had_ to find her secret!  
_It reminds me of what I sensed within the female creature, herself, for that too-close moment. It_ is _yōki, but like none I've ever felt before._  
Again, I had trouble deciding if the power's source was the sword, or the woman...and if the latter, what kind of demon was she?  
_How dare the onna remain cloaked in mystery; I will find these answers! After the demonstration ends, of course; there is more to learn._

Next, I watched very closely the one who would wield that an impossible weapon with such grace. The spectacle was not unpleasant, this one will admit, at least with certain caveats. Not unpleasant, but do not take that to mean this one enjoyed himself; she was wasting time and could have ended the tussle ages ago.  
I know it to be true - why else would the woman corral the lesser things this way and that, keeping me in her line of sight even as I roamed around and along the treeline?

_Testing?_  
Confirmation came when she seemed to call forth the power of lightning itself to eliminate all but two of the remaining foes. This action seemed to cost something, and the woman faltered for a split second, almost mis-stepping but recovering in time to block the next attack. That one paid with his head, just as she shook hers to throw off the remaining exhaustion, and just as two of the crystals embedded in the sword's hilt faded from a soft glow. One had been blue, and the other green; I'd assumed them decorative in nature.  
Neither were anything I recognized, but I found that aspect of cost intriguing. Moreso, though, was the woman's surprise - seemingly more in reaction to that price than the results themselves.

_Hrrmph,_ I sighed, thinking to myself, certainly and with no shreds whatsoever of doubt - and surely not with _any_ semblance of admiration - that I could wield the weapon better, if I wished to. Perhaps I could call a storm in its entirety with such tools?  
_Bah! Doesn't matter anyway, the blade does not suit me,_ I confirmed internally, eyes locked not on the sword, but upon its master.  
The nodachi's length was undignified, and I had no wish to fight whilst holding such a thing; my **only** goal was to vex Naraku. That said, I am a warrior, and pride still allows a warrior to recognize and appreciate another's skill. That damn thing was taller than she stood, yet the woman made no unnecessary moves, and retained an expert's control through every arc. I would not have thought this possible, had my own eyes not been the things to witness such a feat.  
_Perhaps if I could find that sword's maker, I might have him create for me a worthy weapon. Surely it is some magic that allows such grace and ease of use. Imagine channeling that into something useful, into a normal weapon..._

Lost in thought, and cursing myself for the slip, the female's voice close by nearly caught me by surprise.  
Not so nearly, in truth, but I hid the shock well. And her - she wasn't even winded, and dodged back as if expecting this one to lash out automatically like some animal might. Silence and a glare made my offense known.

No, I had not heard her approach; I had not even realized that her battle had been won. It was very clear, though, that the woman's scent _had_ changed; _that_ is what surprised me and why I didn't detect her. Still the woman reeked of human, but something else lurked just under that disarming scent...  
_Yes, quite troublesome. Quite intriguing. Perhaps she is a succubus?  
_ No, the woman did not wish to seduce me. In fact she seemed to be trying yet again to drive me off, despite returning the grim smile I hadn't bothered suppressing.

"Death, it follows me even to this place. I do not need another companion."  
She went on some tangent - 'it is not so easy as to lose on purpose' - the usual human garbage concerning life after death and eternal lands of promise, though it was of mild interest that she considered loss in battle a form of suicide. I had stopped listening, for the most part, and chose to watch instead. It took only a few minutes for the cloud of misery to reform, completely masking the predator I'd seen.

It was like snuffing out a lantern, only much more perplexing. Possibly even troubling, had I capacity for such nonsense.  
Still and fucking _yet,_ I waved the story on with an air of impatience, hoping either to goad the creature back to life, or to give myself enough reason and annoyance to leave her there and to her gloom.

* * *

\- _Shekhinah would rather not be bothered, and is happy to skip the details. -_

"So, as you see, white one," I could see he saw, the demon-man could not tear his eyes from the violence I had wrought, and the testing of materia had been worth the drain, I think.  
_It was about time we tested that anyway. The things grow stronger, and I should know before I_ _ **need**_ _._

At least this one didn't revel in the gore, as some others might and have before. Destruction was interesting to his kind, based on what I'd witnessed. These that call themselves the yōkai are quite strange, but at least the white one kept his dignity. Some few times before, an attack like this might invite others to their death - drawn in by some sort of lust for blood, I think, but do not know for sure.  
And I knew it did not matter in the longer term.  
Task complete, I continued on my path, hoping the Sesshōmaru might now leave me without challenge. And I said again, just to drive the point in true, "Not human, just a tool of death and devastation. A monstrous thing..."

_*Sigh*_  
And _again_ , my path was blocked. The chest that filled my vision was not as nice as Sephiroth's, perhaps due to its covering; this made it not as soft as well. It was not as pleasant, no, but some part of me did not mind the view, nor the wintry woodsy scent.  
I realized I had been alone too long, perhaps, wondering if it was my eyes or mind that broke when I saw my angel for a moment, superimposed for just and only one breath. A blink of lids, and all I saw was the white one's look - it was...difficult to read under the veil of constant indignation, which he wore something like protective armor, I'd noticed.  
_What interest could I hold? He is not weak as those others...but surely he sees that to fight me is not worth the effort..._

"Tell me of that sword, woman." This close, he did feel of what they call the yōkai here, but...different as well. The white one's essence was more clean, somehow; as if he was superior to any I'd encountered so far, not just in power, but in...existing. This being would not need such a sword as mine, I think.  
But the question was troubling all the same, this because I think he meant the magic just as well.  
_Science, Shekhinah! Magic implies a lack of basic understanding,_ the voice I'd be happy to never hear again corrected, loudly ringing in my mind. It was good I did not flinch this time, and also it was decided I would speak some on the topic of the sword, if only to drive that voice and memory back and very far away.

_*Sigh*  
_ "The blade is named Masamune, and I will return it only to Sephiroth - this sword is not for you, either. Though, hmm, you would be better for it than the purple one, at least. I do not think him strong enough to wield this properly, and so do not worry on the matter much." And in truth I did not; his minions' strength increased, but were still far below my true skill or power. Even before the change, before the _thing_ tried to woo me with promises of familial love and immortality, I could have beaten those creatures easily. I was less sure about the white one, and still did not wish to test.

"Baka! I would never wield such a ridiculous blade!" He had not shouted, but had been pushed close. Quickly, though, the demon calmed his demeanor to ask the real intended question clearly. "But I wish to know its maker and where to find him. And I have told you, onna, look to me when you speak!" The white one sounded annoyed, perhaps even angry. I did not wish his attack, and would avoid being forced to harm him; even the thought brought troubling memories of those last moments in my home. Or, at least, that place that was more my home than this...I do not believe constructs like myself can have true homes.  
_Fine. I will look! I will stare until he grows disgusted, as everyone always does!_ When the demon understood what I truly was, perhaps he would leave me be, also like the rest. Even Zack had turned on us eventually...in his own way.  
_He always knew what to say...why didn't he know what to say when it mattered? 'Are they monsters?' Of all the things to say just then...Fuck! Present!_

I stared, as icily as I ever had, back into the demon's eyes, though not without some difficulty; they were golden, and beautiful despite their hardness...they held many of the same hidden things Sephiroth's used to. Both of us were known as cold, and in truth we never...  
We knew ShinRa would have interest, even before we understood the full of why, and couldn't risk an accident.  
Human or not, though, we were living things with needs.  
To think, five years to live without that secret comfort; five years with no touch or teasing of that fine line between what brings pleasure versus pain. Broken as we were, just to be close and hold had been enough.

The memories caused painful longing, and risked breaking through to surface. It was strange to think that I might lose, that I might be the first to break the look, but in sadness not disgust. Did the demon even know it was a contest? "My apologies, white one-" I started, but did not look away just yet.  
" _Lord_ Sesshōmaru to you, woman."  
"My apologies Lord Sesshō-maru, most find my gaze...disquieting, and I did not wish to trouble you. Masamune is named for his maker, and his maker is neither of this land, nor living still in mine. That is all there is to know. I am unimportant here, and would take my leave now, yes?"

Perhaps his kind are less prejudiced, somehow, than humans; the demon's face remained passive, but I saw him almost question my statements of unimportance.  
_Or, perhaps not,_ I thought, fighting urges to smirk or smile in my...somewhat victory. Rather than cause him fright, my presence seemed to cause the demon anger and discomfort.  
My presence usually causes only fear, so this was at least a different sensation to be having. In some way, I enjoyed the moment...at least until my mind processed these things fully.  
_Different, but no less painful._

I would rather be ignored, truly, by this almost doppelganger, and could not help but wonder. Was this place some parallel, or a punishment for the things we'd been goaded into doing by the thing that called herself our mother?  
It did not matter, and I forced myself to move, to walk far from this scene of senseless death.  
_If only they had listened, I did ask them to leave me be..._

"That is not all," the demon blocked my path again, and I suppressed the urge to flinch away, standing my ground instead. I was not afraid, but did feel a sadness at so easily angering this one who called himself a lord. This, coupled with the memories - pain as raw as the day I'd shoved them down - was sapping my resolve.  
"What answers you give are cryptic and vexing! You roam _my_ lands, creature - I would have the full truth without riddles to decipher. You will tell me what you are, and how you came to wield this thing, and this is just to start! After that _I_ will decide what is important." Outwardly calm, despite the words, Sesshōmaru the demon-lord moved very close to me, but not in a way that caused worry. The closeness may have caused some feeling, but that feeling was neither worry nor the intimidation he must have meant to cause.  
I have never claimed to not be broken.

_But you also have a mission! It's the memory clouding your judgement, that is all,_ rationality scolded, prodding me to stop thinking of the way his teeth had scraped - no, caressed so lightly...confusing...  
_Corrupting your mind with silly dreams, SOLDIER has no time for that!_ The image of Hojo's face morphed into Lord Kagewaki's, _...corrupting the whole castle. Come with me, where it's safe._  
He'd been right, everyone new I'd come to know, to almost feel comfortable around, was dead. They were dead, but they were still walking, moving towards us with shambling, lurching steps. Their limbs moved in jerks, poorly puppeteered by strings that connected them to, to him. I could see the strings, and the Lord wasn't anymore, so I ran.  
I've been running ever since.

_You've been standing here, silent for too long!_  
My SOLDIER mind hollered unkindly, though the grounding and familiarity was welcome. It was an embarrassment, blinking back to the present to find demon Sesshōmaru's head tilted sideways with a furrowed brow. He'd stepped back, though a slender, clawed finger hung in the air about halfway between us.  
_As if poking something ever solved a problem,_ _why is that always first in thoughts to try?_ Humorous and lighter thoughts followed that, and just as quickly as I'd lapsed, I was back with full attention. If there is one benefit to being broken and half-mad, I would say it is the ability to pretend that one is not.  
So when the demon dropped his hand and did not speak, face already back to stone, I took the cue and pretended nothing strange had happened. And, wary of his sword arm - at least there was only one - fished the primitive canteen from within my cloak. One long, refreshing pull of water was all it took to be myself again.

The white one seemed to think highly of himself.  
_Perhaps it is just a curiosity for this one...yes, that is and must be all. He seems rather prideful and sees my enemy as his and his alone,_ I reasoned, sensing less danger from Sesshōmaru than his last words and tone implied. I would think, perhaps, his irritation was the lack of explanation for how out of place I was.  
_Yes, this one, he believes himself master of his own domain, and I do not fit neatly into place._  
This gave me back some courage; and I tried to read him further, planning words with care. It would require tact, and some humility on my part, to keep him safely far away. I believed that would be for the best. Yes, for all I did not wish the less-demonic demon harm, my search for a way home was much and more important. So important that I might set aside my own pride.  
_The one skill in which I could always surpass Sephiroth as well..._

"As you wish, Lord Sesshō-maru, I did not know I trespassed." I spoke quietly but clearly, turning to look again upon the carnage I had caused and left behind, "But I do not wish to discuss things here, among the reminder of my nature - soon, the scavengers will come. If you truly wish to know trivial details, such as what life brought me here... _*sigh*_ I would return to the lake, I think; it is nice there." When working with this tactic, it is important to keep the power balanced; many men - human or these yōkai - would pounce on perceived vulnerability. Soft words must be followed by quick action, action such as leaving without giving time to argue.

The demon growled as I left - I did not think he would take kindly to my...disobedience? In thinking that is how he'd see it, I flew off without waiting for that rage to show. I would not shed that one's blood if possible, but could not help but make the demon angry, hoping frustration would prevail and cause him to give up the chase. It would be best if he grew bored enough to abandon the pursuit, but that one valued and controlled his pride more than I was used to.

At least the walk would let him cool that anger, if he chose persistence.  
Surely one like him has more important things to do than follow.  
I had provided a clean exit, had I not?


End file.
